Sneaking a Transformed Diana Out/Shredder's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins
(Back at the apartment, all of the residents are silently sitting around, eating dinner. In the back room, Kilala and Tippe came in, having already dropped Maximus off in the stable, carrying the magic bow, magic arrows, and magic tart-like cake. After Kilala secretly hid the magic bow and arrows in her room, she went into the kitchen with Tippe and prepared a plate for Diana by putting the magic tart-like cake on it. Then, the two heard April and Casey's voices) April and Casey: Kilala, Tippe? (They turned and saw their group getting all happy and relieved to see them back safe and sound) Casey: Where were you both? April: Why did you run away? (Then they noticed the magic tart-like cake on the plate) April: Where did you find a tart-like cake? (Later, Kilala and Tippe have already explained what happened to April and Casey and they both already convinced them to help Kilala trick Diana into eating a piece of the magic tart-like cake so she would change. While April is out getting Diana, Kilala, Tippe, and Casey waited for them) Casey: Are you sure this tart-like cake will change Mrs. Reno’s attitude about your dream? Kilala: I’m sure. (Then April came in with Diana, and when they noticed each other, Kilala and Diana calmly smiled in relief) Diana: Kilala! (She hugs Kilala, and after that’s done, she began to explain) Diana: Listen. I know you’re upset about me not letting you be a knight princess in the future, but I need to te…. (She noticed the magic tart-like cake) Diana: Is that the tart-like cake April told me you made? Kilala: Yep. April: Like I told you, Kilala and Tippe made it under Tippe’s request to make it a peace offering for your fight earlier. Diana: (Impressed) Well…. (She shrugged) Diana: I guess I’ll take a bite now. (She picks up the magic tart-like cake and as Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey watched silently, Diana bit a piece off and ate it) Diana: Oh, it’s delicious! Kilala: Glad you like it. (Diana smiled softly at first, but then as they start walking out of the kitchen, Diana slowly suddenly felt dizzy and almost collapsed if it weren’t for Kilala catching her) Kilala: Mom? You okay? Diana: (Trying to stay strong) Oh, yes. I’m fine. Just dizzy suddenly. (Secretly realizing it’s the spell taking affect, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey then started to walk her towards Kilala’s room) Diana: (Confused) Where are you taking…? (She suddenly slowly felt sick and dizzy and collapsed, much to Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey’s concern) Kilala: Mom? Tippe and Casey: (At the same time) Mrs. Reno? April: Are you alright? (Diana groaned softly in pain) Diana: (Groaning) I don’t feel so good. (They began escorting her towards Kilala’s room when Rinoa and Rick came in, having finished their dinner. Upon noticing each other, they stared at each other. Later in Kilala’s room after they explained what happened, except for the visit with Hazel, Kilala laid Diana in her bed with everyone’s help and Rinoa even came in with a glass of English breakfast tea) Rinoa: Here, Diana. Have a little English breakfast tea. Diana: (Groans) Thank you. (Then Diana took the glass and drank it. Then Rinoa accepted the glass back after Diana finished. Then suddenly, Diana felt a wave of pain hit her stomach and she collapsed on the other side of the bed, away from everyone, who got concerned, blankets and all) Everyone: You okay? (Then Diana, whose body is underneath the blankets, groaned in pain softly. Then suddenly, Diana’s groans slowly turned into what sounded like soft animal groans as her blanket-covered body slowly rose up from the floor, taller and taller, much to everyone’s confusion and concern, that even Rinoa dropped the empty glass. Then as soon as the tall figure finished rising up, the blankets fell off, revealing a auburn furred bear with a black nose and brown eyes. Upon seeing it, they screamed a bit while the bear got confused) April: Bear! (Hearing her, the bear turned to its shadow and panicked like how a human would panic upon seeing a dangerous bear and went up to everyone for protection, much to their fear-turned-to-surprise. Then they realized who the bear really is) Kilala: Mom? Tippe, April, Casey, and Rinoa: Mrs. Reno? Rick: Diana? (The bear, now revealed to be a transformed Diana, got confused and then reached her clawed paw out in confusion, about to ask what just happened, when she noticed her clawed paw in place of her hand, surprising her. Then she looked in the vanity mirror and roared and groaned in a panic, as is screaming, that she stumbled backwards, right into the corner where Kilala’s magic bow and magic arrows were stored. But luckily, the magic bow and magic arrows fell aside near Kilala) Everyone: My god…! Kilala: (Aghast) You’ve turned into a bear! (Then she and Tippe got angry) Tippe: We misinterpreted your mother’s “Change” to Hazel the Green Witch! Kilala: And gave us a wrong spell! (Then Diana gave a double take look and got suspicious and shocked at the same time. Even Rick and Rinoa got surprised) Rinoa: What do you mean, “Change” and “Hazel the Green Witch?” Rick: Yeah? (Realizing the jig is up, Kilala explained) Kilala: Alright, to tell the truth; My friends and I gave a magic tart-like cake to Mom, and we thought it would change…. (Nervously) ''Her attitude, about my knight princess dream…. ''(Everyone, except a still shocked Diana, understanding Kilala’s mistake, since she admitted her and her friends’ mistake, nods in an understanding way. But Diana slowly got angry and roared. Downstairs, the servants were finished cleaning up from dinner when they heard something rumbling, unaware that it’s a roar. But they shrugged and resumed finishing their work. Back in the room, Diana is pacing back and forth, groaning in anger and fear, as if berating Kilala for her actions and enticing her group into helping her) Rick: Diana! (Diana groaned in annoyance) Rick: Kilala said she was sorry! Kilala: Yeah! It’s Hazel the Green Witch you should be mad at, not me! (Slowly realizing she’s right, Diana slowly calmed down and sighed in defeat. Then she points out the window) Kilala: You want me to take you to Hazel? (Diana nods. Then Kilala got determined) Kilala: Gladly. (Then she picked up her magic bow and magic arrows, and Diana finally noticed, much to her surprise) Tippe: Before you growl or roar, Kilala got these for free from Hazel. Kilala: Which I am not angry at her for. (Diana groans in agitation) Kilala: Then how will I defend myself from danger?! Huh? (After thinking it over, Diana sighed in annoyed defeat and gestured to Kilala, as if letting her take the magic bow and magic arrows. Then Rick realized something and spoke up) Rick: Uh, Kilala? Kilala: Yeah, Dad? Rick: About your old bow…. Kilala: (Glaring flatly) It got burned. (Glares at Diana) Remember? (Realizing as well, Diana looked at Rick, her face full of guilt. Then Rick pulled Kilala’s old partially burnt bow out, surprising Kilala) Rick: Not necessarily burnt completely. Kilala: Did you…? Rick: Actually, what happened was…. (Suddenly, Kilala’s magic bow glowed a powerful colorful iridescent light and then enveloped the old bow in it, and upon it’s envelopment, both that and the magic bow merged together after the magic bow freed itself from Kilala’s grip, much to everyone’s amazement. Even both the regular and magic quivers and arrows merged together by the light. Then the light died down, revealing the magic bow, now covered in Kilala’s carvings from her old bow, and the magic quiver and magic arrows, both now engraved with Kilala’s markings from her old quiver and arrows. Then as the magic bow, quiver, and arrows floated down, Kilala grabbed them gently with a calm surprised look. Then she slowly got happy) Kilala: Wow…! Now I’ve seen everything! I guess it beats recarving my carvings on the magic bow. (Diana, seeing Kilala happy, got concerned. Noticing that, Kilala reassured her) Kilala: Hey, relax. We’ll get you to Hazel and have her change you back. (Then she turned to Rick and their friends) Kilala: Who will go with me, Mom, and Tippe? (Then Rinoa and Rick and even Kilala and Tippe calmly smiled softly while April and Casey went up to Kilala and Tippe) April and Casey: We’ll accompany you. (Then they realized something) April: Wait a minute! Casey: What if the servants see Mrs. Reno in this form? (Rinoa and Rick thought it over, then getting an idea, they brightened up) Rinoa and Rick: We got an idea! (Downstairs in the dining hall, the servants finished drying the mopped floor when Rinoa and Rick came in casually) Servants: Hey, guys. Rinoa and Rick: Hey. (Noticing Diana’s missing, Bowser asked away) Bowser: Where’s Diana at? Rinoa: Taking a nap upstairs. Servants: (Surprised) Really? Rick: Yeah. All those things that happened today made her tired as a baby goat. Ludwig: Well, she deserves a rest. (Behind the apartment in a shed, Kilala, Tippe, April, Casey, and Diana were in the shed, packing up supplies with Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke’s help, and they’ve already explained what happened to them, and luckily, they agreed to keep it a secret from the servants as well) Casey: We are extremely grateful to you three for helping us. Sosuke: Think nothing of it. (The group smiled softly. Then suddenly, Diana groans in surprise upon seeing a bunch of shadows coming up slowly from behind everyone. Hearing her, they turned and gasped. Back in the dining hall, the door was knocked down by an explosion, getting Rinoa, Rick, and the servants’ attention and concerning them. Then a group of human men and a human woman barge in. The first man is 29 year old man with short olive green hair with red hair dye strands, red eyes, and wearing a fake gold crown, a red cape, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a green and gold varsity jacket with the edges of the sleeves colored gold, a pale brown belt with a silver skull-shaped buckle, light green pants, and gold and light green shoes. He is King K. Rool, the leader of a group of bounty hunters calling themselves the Kremling Klub. The second man is 34 year old chubby man with tan skin, green eyes, and short dark red hair, and wearing a black pirate captain hat, a gold hooped earring on the right ear, a red orange captain coat over a purple short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt, brown pants, and black boots, and carried a metallic hand-cannon. He is Kaptain Skurvy, co-leader of the Kremling Klub. The third man is a 32 year old chubby man with tan skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair, and wearing a dark green military helmet, a dark green vest, a dark gray belt with four white pouches, dark green pants, and black boots. He is General Klump, K. Rool's bumbling, yet faithful, general and Skurvy's little brother. The fourth man is 24 year old muscular man with a bald head with only a light blue Mohawk hair, green eyes, and wearing a green military camouflage tanktop jumpsuit, a pair of silver armored wristbands, a gray belt, and black boots. He is Krusha, K. Rool’s bumbling and childish, yet faithful, bodyguard. The fifth man is a 38 year old muscular man with short bleach blonde hair, red eyes, and wearing a black paper-folded pirate hat, a black neck bandana, a white torn-up tanktop, black pants, and brown boots, and carried a curved sword. He is Kutlass, Skurvy’s Italian-accented bumbling, yet faithful, second mate. The sixth man is a 35 year old skinny man with dark tan skin, brown eyes, and short black hair, and wearing brown torn pants tied around the waist by a rope, and black boots, and carried a curved sword. He is Green Kroc, Skurvy’s French-accented bumbling, yet faithful, first mate. The seventh man is a 30 year old muscular man with pale skin, short, black, coiffed hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt with a slate blue V-neck collar and short sleeves, a red cape, black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle, and pale orange boots. He is Drake. The eighth man is a 50 year old man with long, silver, shoulder-length hair, amber eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried two glowing, red swords as his weapons. He is Xemnas. The ninth man is a 36 year old man with green eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive. His hair has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried Arpeggio as his weapon. He is Demyx. The tenth man is a 40 year old man with long platinum blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried Frozen Pride as his weapon. He is Vexen. The eleventh man is a 41 year old man with gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks that is tied into a long ponytail, and wearing a black eyepatch over his right eye, a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried a Sharpshooter as his weapon. He is Xigbar. The twelfth man is a 43 year old man with long black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when he manipulates the wind. One of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of his face (Two on each side). He also has bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes. He also has flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole. He also wears a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried Lindworm as his weapon. He is Xaldin. The thirteenth man is a 33 year old man with long, rose pink, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried the Graceful Dahlia as his weapon. He is Marluxia. The fourteenth man is a 36 year old man with short steel-blue hair with side-swept bangs, bright aqua-colored eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried a Lexicon as his weapon. He is Zexion. The fifteenth man is a 45 year old man with very short platinum blond hair that is worn in a Caesar cut, blue eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried Fair Game as his weapon. He is Luxord. The sixteenth man is a 46 year old man with very long, dark blue, shoulder-length hair, pointed ears, amber eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried a Claymore as his weapon. He is Saix. The seventeenth man is a 37 year old man with blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair is auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. He is also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried a Skysplitter as his weapon. He is Lexaeus. And the woman is a 29 year old woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried a Foudre as her weapon. She is Larxene. As the Koopalings got concerned, Rinoa, Rick, and the rest of the servants got suspicious, especially when seven figures entered, wearing helmets. The first figure is wearing a metal samurai helmet and mask, spiky, silver shoulder pads, a dark purple sleeveless tunic, a black obi, spiky, silver, handless, fingerless gauntlets on his arms and hands, black stockings, a spiky, silver shin pads, black boots, and a long, flowing, purple cape. The second figure is wearing a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. The third figure is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, and red knee-high boots. The fourth figure is a tall, muscular android with turning fork-esque strand of hair on his head, wearing gray chained shoulder straps, gray shoulder pads, a dark red loincloth, gray wristbands, gray scanner-like eyeglasses, a yellow TV screen-like belt holding the real fourth figure inside, a silver armored plate on the abdomen, and red shoes. The fifth figure is hunched and wearing a white and black long-sleeved coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. The major difference between the two outfits is that Ansem wears the shirt unbuttoned, exposing the Heartless emblem on his chest. However, there are a few minor changes as well; Ansem's coat has gold lining on its edges, where he has black lining. He sometimes wears a black coat, which would later be worn by Xemnas and the Organization members, over this outfit. The sixth figure is a male teenage boy wearing his black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes wields a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. And the last figure is a black colored shadow-like Heartless that resembles a certain protagonist from “Kingdom Hearts 1” with glowing yellow eyes. The apartment residents got angry and confusion) Rinoa: Who are you people?! (Then the helmeted figures, except the dark boy, removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be….) Apartment residents: Oroku’s group?! Oroku: Oh, Oroku's my former name. Refer to me as the Shredder. (The villains smirked evilly at the apartment residents as Shredder placed his helmet and mask back on) Myotismon: And introducing mine and Hunter J’s sons, Vanitas and Anti-Sora. Apartment residents: Sons? (The two dark boys, now revealed to be Vanitas and Anti-Sora, nods with evil chuckles. Then Vanitas removed his helmet, revealing his head. It looks like the head of Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair) Vanitas: Surprised, aren’t you? Anti-Sora: Us apples never fall far from their tree! Rinoa: What are you all doing here?! Krang: (Sarcastically) Oh, we were just in the neighborhood, and we thought we’d drop by. (Xehanort reaches his hand out to Rinoa) Xehanort: (Sarcastically) So, how about a welcome kiss? We heard you're still single. (Angry and disgusted, knowing along with her fellow residents on how evil these guys are, Rinoa slapped Xehanort’s hand away) Rinoa: Keep your hands away from me! Xehanort: My guess; You’re saying “No” on that. Rick: All of us residents demand you leave immediately! Hunter J: Well, so rude. Shredder: And after we came all this way. (The henchmen chuckle evilly in agreement) Rinoa: Why are you here?! Lea: And what do you want?! Shredder’s group: Camelot, that’s what. (Then Myotismon and Vanitas started singing) Myotismon: Let’s go back to war and violence Vanitas: We’re so bored with peace and…. (Shaking in fear, Iggy and Lemmy drop their cups and hearing them, Vanitas shouts at them) Vanitas: Silence! (Then Shredder and Hunter J took their turns) Shredder: Nights of evil filled with fear Hunter J: Your worst dream, that’s our idea of fun (Krang then grabbed a metal plate hanging on the wall and threw it at the dining table, but Rick caught it before it’s impact) Rick: You’re all mad! Krang: How very observant. Myotismon: Flattery won’t get you anywhere. (Then he and Shredder resumed singing) Myotismon: Let darkness find its sad ways Let’s go back to good old bad days Shredder: No more foolish acts of kindness Eraqus, Erika, and their kingdom will be ours (Then Shredder’s group went up slowly to the residents menacingly) Xehanort: And you guys are going to help us. Anti-Sora: Yeah, yeah, yeah! (Angered at that offer, the residents glared in defiance) Rick: We’d rather die than help you! (The villains however smirked evilly at their defiance, as if having a plan for that) Xemnas: Then maybe you cannot resist this. (He snaps his fingers and magically revealed Kilala, April, and Casey, their hands tied behind their backs and gagged, and then grabbed by the henchmen, much to the residents’ concern. But Tippe, Diana, Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke are not with them. Kilala, April, and Casey struggled to free themselves, only to be thrown on the floor by the henchmen. Then the residents got angry and almost ran to them when Krusha and Kutlass grabbed them) Rinoa: Don’t you dare hurt them! (Shredder smirked evilly at a glaring Kilala, April, and Casey) Shredder: Join our conquest, and they won’t get hurt. (Outside in the nighttime, the villains have gathered around with their captives, with Kilala, April, and Casey no longer gagged, as Tippe, Diana, Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke, having escaped capture and hid themselves, watched the whole thing) Shredder: Years from now, no one will bother To recall your good King Eraqus and Queen Erika Because all of this will be ours This will all be ours (Then Shredder’s group turned to Rick and Rinoa) Shredder: We have a plan, it includes you You, Rick and Rinoa Will lead us to Camelot Where we will claim all that is ours Myotismon: In the back of your wagons Our men will all hide Krang: You’ll sit up front As the gates open wide Xehanort: Now watch us create Our powerful army with pride (Then, while Tippe, Diana, Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke secretly went behind Kilala, April, and Casey and began untying their hands, Shredder pulled out a small vial full of green potion) Shredder: With this potion I bought from a witch (Then Lea and the Coopers were shoved up to a cauldron that was conjured by Xehanort) Myotismon: And a drop of my blood Shredder: Oh, watch as it creates Some powerful monsters That we can use at will (Then Myotismon cuts his hand and drops some blood samples into the cauldron mixed with the potion. Then after his hand healed by Xehanort’s magic, Krang mixed the potion and blood, activating the new-improved potion) Krang: And these monsters can kill (Then, to Kilala, April, Casey, and the residents’ concern, Shredder shoved Lea and the Coopers into the cauldron and they disappeared in a blast of green light. Then they were shot out of the cauldron, with the Coopers in their new forms and Lea briefly covered in flames, but unharmed by the flames. Bowser is a now a huge male Koopa king with red hair, red eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has two white horns on each side, a yellow tail with white spikes, a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and black cuffs with small white spikes around the neck, shoulders, and wrists. Junior is now a male Koopaling with short red hair tied in a small ponytail, black eyes, red eyebrows, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has small white horns, a sharp tooth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, and a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs around the wrists, a black hair bob, and a white bib-like bandana with a snarling mouth on it. Lemmy is now a male Koopaling with a red, yellow, green, blue, and purple rainbow-colored Mohawk, a lazy eye, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and the cheeks have red war paint, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell without spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists, and sometimes rode on a green beach ball with a yellow star on it. Iggy is now a male Koopaling with a yellow, fuchsia, and cyan rainbow-colored Mohawk, blue eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell without spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists and black glasses with clear lenses. Wendy is now a female Koopaling with a bald head, blue eyes, long black eyelashes, yellow and beige scaled skin, big pink lips, a yellow tail without spikes, a pink turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing large, golden bracelets around the wrists, a large pink and white polka-dotted ribbon on her head, a red beaded necklace, and pink pumps. Larry is now a male Koopaling with a blue Mohawk that resembles a cockscomb, blue eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. Morton is now a male Koopaling with three strands of hair, a gray star-shaped birthmark over his left eye, brown and beige scaled skin with the head colored white, unruly black eyebrows, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a brown tail without spikes, a light gray turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. Roy is now a male Koopaling with yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored pink, two sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a pink turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists and black sunglasses with red rims. And Ludwig is now a male Koopaling with blue Beethoven-esque hair, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, black eyebrows, a sharp tooth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists) Vanitas: Ta-da and behold Our new monsters (The Coopers got confused and after seeing themselves in a mirror, they gasped in shock at their new appearances. Even Lea got shocked when he blasted a fireball on the ground, realizing he has pyrokinetic powers, hence why he was unharmed from the flames. Then Shredder’s group ushered the henchmen to come forward) Krang: Stand right up and enter quickly (Then Vanitas shoved Green Kroc into the cauldron) Shredder: We’ll transform the weak and sickly Into powerful men with hands of magic (Then Green Kroc emerged from the cauldron as a black humanoid crocodile with scrawny, but muscular arms, a light black chest and belly spot, and is now wearing brown pants with a rope tied around the waist for support, and he still carried a curved sword) Vanitas: Yes, yes, into the water quickly Myotismon: Now go you fools (Then Skurvy took his turn and emerged as an orange humanoid chubby crocodile with a light orange chest and belly spot, and is now wearing a black captain hat with a white gator-like skull and crossbones image on the front, a gold hoop earring on his right ear, if he has any, a black belt with a silver buckle, and black boots, but still has his hand cannon) Hunter J: Next stand up straight Now move it along (Then Krusha came up, carrying a butter knife, but Shredder slapped it aside in annoyance) Shredder: No, you idiot, that’s no good (Then Krusha shrugged and went into the cauldron next. Then he emerged as a blue humanoid muscular crocodile with three white mohawk-like spikes on top of his head, a light blue chest and belly spot, and is now wearing an army camouflage tanktop jumpsuit, silver bracelets, and a gray belt) Shredder: Prepare for the dawning of a new age (Then after Klump left Kilala, April, and Casey’s side to take his turn excitedly, Kilala, April, and Casey suddenly felt their hands untied suddenly and they, along with Rick and Rinoa, secretly noticed Tippe, Diana, Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke hidden behind them, realizing they secretly freed Kilala, April, and Casey) Shredder: The Shadow Foot Age Year one (Then Kilala quickly used a magic illusion arrow to create virtual statue-like clones of herself and her group, still "Tied up." Then they quickly hid with Tippe, Diana, Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke just as Klump returned, all mutated. He is now a lime green humanoid chubby crocodile with a yellow chest and belly spot, and is now wearing a dark green army helmet with three small yellow arrows pointing down on the front, a brown belt with three brown pouches on the front, and black boots. Then Rick, Rinoa, and the hidden Kilala's group secretly whispered to each other) Rinoa: (Whispering) Go to Camelot and warn Eraqus and Erika. Casey: (Whispering) We can’t leave you alone! Rinoa: (Whispering) But guys, we’re gonna be in Camelot in three days. Rick: (Whispering) Take the main road and get there first. Kilala’s group: (Whispering) But…! Rinoa: (Whispering) No buts. Now hurry! Rick: (Whispering) You’re our only hope. (Realizing Rick and Rinoa are right, Kilala, Tippe, Diana, Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke gave in with nods and snuck away quietly) Rick and Rinoa: (Whispering) Be careful. (Then the henchmen, all of them mutated or powered up, are singing. K. Rool is now a green humanoid chubby crocodile who sometimes has a huge bloodshot eye tick on the left eye, a gold chest and belly spot, and white nail claws, and is now wearing a huge red cape with yellow rims on the bottom attached to a blue crystal, gold bracelets, and a real gold crown on his head, that is sometimes used as a boomerang. Kutlass is now a light green humanoid crocodile that almost looks identical to K. Rool, and has a pale green chest and belly spot, and is now wearing a black bandana backwards around the neck with the white skull and crossbones symbol on the back, a black paper folded-shaped pirate hat also with a white skull and crossbones symbol on the front, and, like Green Kroc, he also still carries a curved sword. And Drake is now a muscular humanoid penguin with black and white feathers, slate blue feathers on the head, and a dark orange beak with a red tip on the nose, pale orange webbed feet, and is wearing a red cape, and black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle) Henchmen: (Repeatedly) Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and doom Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and doom (Then Shredder’s group sang) Myotismon: Only six will be revered Vanitas: Worshiped, hated, loved and feared (Then Lea and the Coopers were forced to dance by the henchmen, much to their nervousness) Xehanort: We’d just like to say a few words We, us, ours (Then Shredder climbed onto a stack of crates) Hunter J: If you were mistaken if you believed Shredder’s group’s someone who’d crumble and leave Now we are back and we will be staying this time (Then the henchmen finished singing and then Shredder’s group concluded their song while Shredder jumped off the crates and landed in front of their henchmen and they and his group joined in) Vanitas: We told you once Krang: And we told you twice Shredder: Everything you see before you Every last bit of it will be ours (Then the villains chuckled evilly a bit as the song ended. Then Shredder’s group and Xemnas walked away and noticed three familiar villains from Chapter 3 arriving in the air, much to their evil smirking happiness. Kilala’s group, who got Maximus, secretly listened in while getting ready to sneak by. Then, upon Ruggedo, Bebop, and Rocksteady's landing, the villains started their conversation) Shredder: We can tell you spread fear last night. Bebop: Yep! Rocksteady: Terrified them! Hunter J: And our plan is in tuition. Ruggedo: Precisely. Xehanort: Without Excalibur, Eraqus is helpless! Ruggedo: Indeed. Vanitas: And now we have Excalibur, just like Mother, Father, and our goons, mostly Shredder, wanted for ten years straight. Ruggedo, Bebop, and Rocksteady: (Unaware at first) That’s…! (They realize and got nervous, much to the villains’ suspicion) Xemnas: What’s with the nervous looks? Krang: We ordered for you to get Excalibur and you came back with it. Myotismon: Where is it? Rocksteady: (Chuckles nervously) Here’s where we enter a gray area. (Calmly shocked on what Rocksteady just said, Vanitas savagely grabbed Rocksteady by his ear) Vanitas: You lost Excalibur?! Krang: How?! Shredder: You clumsy fools! Rocksteady: (Straining in pain) We were attacked…! (He frees himself and rubbed his ear a bit) Rocksteady: We were attacked by a Spearow, a robot turtle, four turtles, and four frogs. (Shredder’s group got calmly surprised) Hunter J: You mean a Pidgey, a robot, and eight reptiles ruined your chance to bring Excalibur? Ruggedo: Technically, that Pidgey was a Spearow. And the four frogs are amphibians, not reptiles. Shredder: (Slowly realized) Wait a minute…. (He realized) Shredder: Those turtles and frogs along with the robot turtle you mentioned…. Did they look like ninjas? Bebop: Yeah. (Snorts) Why? (Then Myotismon, Krang, and Xemnas savagely grabbed Ruggedo, Bebop, and Rocksteady so he can hold him up to Shredder so Shredder can yell in their faces) Shredder: Idiots! It's those blasted Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Punk Frogs, Splinter's pupils! And the robot turtle is Metalhead, their butler and partner! (Myotismon, Krang, and Xemnas then released Ruggedo, Bebop, and Rocksteady forcefully) Bebop: How was we suppose to know it was them? Rocksteady: Ooh, yeah? They was so fast in the air. Krang: Enough excuses! Shredder: Now where did you lose Excalibur?! Rocksteady: This may come as a shock to you, but…. (He, Bebop, and Ruggedo got nervous) Bebop: It’s in, uh, (Snorts) well…. Xemnas: Get to the point. (Bebop and Rocksteady shook a bit and then blurted it out) Bebop and Rocksteady: The Forbidden Forest! Ruggedo: And we could've gotten it if it weren't for...! (Shredder’s group calmly got angry, but then Vanitas ushered them and the three henchmen to calm down as he calmed down, cutting Ruggedo off. Getting it, the main villains did and Vanitas gently fiddled Bebop's top of his mohawk) Vanitas: (Calmly) Have I ever told you how clever…. (Then he angrily yanks a couple of Bebop's hair strands and kicked Ruggedo and punched Rocksteady, stunning them) Vanitas: (While kicking and punching angrily) And stupid you are?! Ruggedo, Bebop, and Rocksteady: Ow! (As Ruggedo, Bebop, and Rocksteady recovered slowly, Anti-Sora returned quickly in fear) Anti-Sora: Emergency! Hunter J: What is it? Vanitas: Can’t you see we’re busy?! Anti-Sora: But our hostages, they…! (Surprised calmly, the villains hurried back to a wagon train and discovered Demyx and Krusha trying to grab the virtual statues of their escaped captives and got angry upon seeing the two’s stupidity on trying to grab virtual statues) Shredder's group: Idiots! (Hearing them, Krusha and Demyx jumped and then turned to them) Krusha: Why can’t we grab them? Demyx: Our hands just go through them! (Xemnas, in calm anger, then revealed why by dispersing the statues with his powers) Demyx: That answers our question. (Then Shredder’s group shouted at the transformed servants trying to sneak away) Shredder’s group: You guys! (Drake stops them by aiming his laser gun) Shredder: You work for us now! Myotismon: We own you! Hunter J: If you value your lives, tell us your names one at a time! (Nervous, the servants say their names only) Lea: Lea. Bowser: Bowser Cooper. Ludwig: Ludwig Von Cooper. Roy: Roy Cooper. Morton: Morton Cooper Jr. Larry: Larry Cooper. Wendy: Wendy O. Cooper. Iggy: Iggy Cooper. Lemmy: Lemmy Cooper. Junior: And Bowser Cooper Jr. (The villains gave flat glares) Servants: What? Krang: We’ll accept your real names…. Xehanort: However, "Lea" and your last names will have a different name instead of something stupid as “Lea” and "Cooper." Anti-Sora: I say we call their last names “The Kupows!” Vanitas: Too cliché. I say “The Koopas.” Because of their Dinosaur/Kappa-like appearances. And as for the brats, their child-like forms can be called "The Koopalings." Shredder: Agreed. Lea: And what're you gonna call me? Xehanort: Like I said, the name “Lea” is too stupid. Xemnas: I was thinking of mixing your name up, add an X, and call you.... Axel. (The servants got shocked. Then Lea, now called Axel, objected at first) Axel: That is the most ridiculous…! (The villains glared menacingly at the servants, forcing them and Axel to change their attitude) Axel: ….Coolest, name ever. (Then the villains smirked evilly. Suddenly, Kutlass noticed something) Kutlass: The hostages are-a down there! (They turn and saw Kilala’s group riding off on either Maximus or Diana towards the direction of Camelot) Hunter J: There they are! (Then Shredder’s group turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, Drake, Axel, Klump, Krusha, Bowser, and the Koopalings and gave orders) Shredder: You guys! Go with Vanitas and Anti-Sora and recapture the hostages! And anyone accompanying them, kill them! (While Axel and the Koopas got concerned secretly, the henchmen clamored in agreement. Then they run off to go after Kilala’s group and recapture them while they kill whoever is accompanying them. Then Shredder’s group, except Vanitas who left with the henchmen going after the heroes, turned to Ruggedo in anger) Shredder: As for you, lead us all to where Excalibur was last seen…. (Ruggedo nervously nods in agreement. With Kilala’s group, they were riding off towards the direction to the Forbidden Forest) Kilala: Well, looks like we’ll have to stop by Hazel’s cottage first before going to find Excalibur. April: My sentiments exactly. (Diana looked at Kilala in concern for a bit, then resumed concentrating on where she’s running to and the heroes continued their way) Coming up: After Kilala’s group arrive at the Forbidden Forest, they go in to evade the villains that are chasing them for now. But just when they were outnumbered, a certain group of assistants, as well as a blind boy and his group, arrive and drive them off with not only their fighting skills, but also with a certain magical song from “The Princess and the Goblin.” Then after that, the heroes convince their saviors to let them accompany them to find Excalibur, and go to Hazel’s cottage first. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies